


Going To California

by BStormi_Archives



Category: Kian Lawley Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kian Lawley/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BStormi_Archives/pseuds/BStormi_Archives
Summary: This is the first part of y/n && her group of friends going to Cali to hang out with one of their bffs for the summer. While there y/n revamps her YouTube channel && maybe have a fling w/ Kian<3





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I wrote and uploaded to the internet. Its a Kian Lawley Inspired story. Bon Appetit!
> 
> -B.Stormi<3

“Guys ! We need to make sure we have all of our luggage checked.” Y/n yelled out from the living room. Y/n and her friends had been invited to spend the whole month of July at their friends house in California. Y/f/n had a house in California and she was going to be by herself. She had called you up in the beginning of June-

Phone Call

**_Riiiiiing, riiiing, riiing_ **

Y/n generic Apple ringtone went off. You were laying in bed and started to look for your phone, with your eyes still closed. You laid your hand out flat and tried sliding it back and forth thinking you could find your phone. The phone continued ringing, ‘Oh my god! Where is it?’ Y/n exclaimed. You opened your eyes and figured out that your phone was under your pillow the entire time. You answered it rapidly not really looking at the caller id.

“Hello?” Y/n answered groggily. “Hey, y/n ! It’s me y/f/n ! How have you been?” Y/f/n answered cheerfully. Happily to hear, who it was your tone changed. “Omg !!! Heyyy, y/f/n. I’ve been really good. I just finished my semester of online schooling. I’m off for the rest of the summer and I start back up in August.” Y/n shuffled her phone from one ear to the other.

Y/f/n shrieked on the other side of the phone,

“that is so good to hear. That means you won’t be busy.” Y/n furrowed her eyebrows at the phone, ‘I wonder what she means,’ she thought. “ okayyyyy,” y/n answered questionably. “ What did you have in mind?”

“I want to invite you and some of our mutual friends to spend the summer with me. It’s being sponsored so you don’t have to pay for anything. Plus, I have an extra surprise for you, love.” Y/f/n informed you of her plan. Y/n scratched the back of her neck and nodded her head, “ So, what your saying is? Me and a couple of our friends are going to be with you for a whole month ?” Y/n couldn’t believe it. Y/f/n was an upcoming youtuber. Y/n had always supported y/f/n and you were so happy that y/f/n was pursuing her dreams. When she had told you she was moving to California, you were so happy for her. Knowing now that you were gonna get the chance to rekindle with her was so exciting. Y/n always wanted to visit California, anyways. You just never really had the funds to do so. “ Alright, I’m in!” Y/f/n cheered and laughed, “ Okay, this is gonna be so great! I’m gonna add everyone that’s invited to a group chat. So, I can give y’all the dates and all the details so y’all can make arrangements to come.” “ Ahh, I’m so excited!” Y/f/n added. “Alright, I’ll see you then!” And with that y/f/n hung up the phone.

Y/n was checking her luggages the night before making sure she had enough clothes for the whole summer. Making sure she could mix and match her clothings to make separate and unique outfits. Also, having enough sleeping wear, and bathing suits to sport at the beach. Y/n was so excited, once everything was checked, she closed her luggage and proceeded to grab the black backpack that had a bunch of pineapples crochet all over it. It carried her wallet, her passport and her flight ticket. (Your 1st friend name) was outside with the uber that was picking you guys up and taking you to (your 2nd friends name) house, which lived closer to the airport. “Come on, y/n! Let’s go! Our driver is waiting for us.” (Your 1st friend name) yelled out from outside. Y/n scrambled around grabbing her house keys, looking back and then closing and locking the door behind her. “ Alright, I’m going.” Y/n yelled back.

They both hurried and got in the uber. ‘Gosh! This is gonna be so exciting. I can’t wait.’ Y/n thought to herself as the uber drove to their destination.

The following day -Going to the airport-

Y/n had an oversized Kian and JC black themed merch sweater, with black tights and her black thrift loafers she loved to wear. Her long black curly hair, kept getting all over y/n’s eyes as she tried to get her flight ticket and passport out of her bag, and simultaneously walking towards the section her and her 5 friends needed to be.

Their luggage had already been checked in and now all they needed to do was board the plane.

“ Okay, I can see them boarding. We can’t miss our flight,” y/n nervously said as she sped walked to the check in. “ They’re barely getting on,” (Your 1st friend name) responded nonchalant. “Yeah, y/n. It’s gonna be okay.” (Your 2nd friend name) added grabbing the passport and flight ticket from his backpack. Y/n gave the attendant your passport and flight ticket. She smiled, and stamped the passport and flight ticket and handed it back. “ Okay, I’ll see you guys inside.” Y/n had finally relaxed as she was once again greeted by a flight attendant and motioned to where the seat was located. With her backpack in hand, she smoothly walked through the aisle towards the middle section of coach. Avoiding all the passengers on the aisle seats.

“Phew,” she sat down, crashing into her assigned seat. Y/n’s backpack sat sloppily on her lap as she grabbed a handful of her hair and slid it to one side. (Your 1st friend name) crashed into the seat closest to the window and (your 2nd friend name) sat in the middle. (Your 3rd friend name && Your 4th friend name) sat in the seats behind with a stranger.

All in unison hollered and giggled excited at what adventures California would have for you all!

[Originally posted by kianlawly](https://tmblr.co/Zveuoq2ZrJyoH)

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright ! Part 2 is out.

Y/n had literally slept through the whole flight to California. While your friends stayed awake, and looked outside the window. Glancing at how the scenery changed before them. The plane had finally arrived, and a soft high pitch voice came on the intercom,

“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you so much for flying with us..” the voice trailed off as (Your 1st friend’s name) tapped you repeatedly to wake up, “Come on, dude! Cali awaits us !”

 

Y/n rose as if you had gotten resurrected from the dead. Your friends all simultaneously gasped, “ Whoa, dude. Remind me not to stare at you directly when you wake up.”

Y/n scrunched up her nose which made her eyes close slightly. “ I was just really tired. Once I get some coffee I’ll be good.”

 

** _-Arriving at y/f/n house-_ **

The uber pulled up to what it looked like a big O’l mansion. It was a two story house that had a patio that wrapped around the entire structure. There was a white swing that hanged perfectly on the right side of the entrance. As well, as companied with several lounging couch chairs with pillows and blankets.

As you walked through the walkway, there was a row on each side of it with roses of all different shades of colors. It practically looked like you were walking to the other side of the rainbow. You and all of your friends ooo and ahhh at the surroundings.

 

“Oh my fucking god ! I can’t believe it’s you !!!” A familiar voice screamed from far away. Y/n looked up and pushed her wild black hair out of her face. “Duuuuuuude ! I can’t believe we’re here !” Y/f/n ran towards the entire group and hugged everyone individually. “Thank god! You guys were able to come. This summer is gonna be amazing !” Y/f/n happily said. “Come on! Let me show you around the house and to your rooms.” Y/f/n added as she started walking towards her half open front door.

Everyone grabbed their luggage and followed.

Once inside, y/f/n pulled out a digital camera and began talking to it.

 

“Hey, guys! Welcome back to another episode of y/f/n show!” She excitedly said into her camera. Y/n began to laugh, y/f/n turned around, “ dude, how are you just gonna laugh while I’m trying to vlog.” Y/n continued laughing, “ this stupid bitch is just gonna continue laughing.” She added as she faced her camera. Y/f/n turned the camera around to face y/n. “Now, you’re going to have to start my video and explain who the hell you are.”

Y/n wiped away her laughing tears and began, “Sup guys! Welcome back to another episode of y/f/n show! I am y/n and y/f/n has invited me and a couple of our friends to come join her for the summer. We have never been in her vlogs before so this might get interesting.” Y/f/n flipped the camera over and winked, “ Alright ! That’s more like it.” And turned the camera off.

She gave you and your friends a tour of her home, once everyone had seen the bottom portion of the house, they headed up the stairs. Mid way up the steps y/f/n turned on her camera, “ So, I have a couple of surprises for my friends. In each of their rooms are goody bags filled with stuff they’ll need for the summer. But one person in particular is gonna get a little extra love.” She flipped the camera over to face her friends, “ who that lucky person is you ask ? You’ll have to keep watching to find out.” The group trying to be normal as their friend continued vlogging, split and headed to their designated bedrooms. Their name hanged on a plaque in front of the bedroom door. In each room was 5 separate go pro cameras recording each persons reaction of the room and goodies they were all getting.

 

All the rooms were decorated according to each persons interest and personality. Y/n bedroom in particular had a more boho laid back look with a couple of unicorn trinkets, Which was something she obsessed over.

Y/n jumped on the bed and began to open the white gift bag that had her name written in big block letters. Taking out the decorative paper.

 

Y/n pulled out an unopen Mac book Pro, a mini iPad, a baby blue (which was your favorite color) digital camera and before you could continue y/f/n interrupted you,

“Wait, before you continue. I am now going to explain what you guys are suppose to do.” She continued with her vlog explaining what the sponsorship was about and how she was going to help y/n revamp or start up her very own YouTube channel. Y/n was super excited and could practically cry over the news she was just receiving. “ With this sponsorship I was able to buy you your very own camera and set lights for your videos y/n.” Y/n jumped over the bag and hugged her making her vlogging camera shake, “ oh my gosh ! I don’t even know what to say!” Y/f/n smiled, and hugged you back tightly. “ You don’t have to say anything,” and she turned to face her camera once more, “ stay tuned guys for y/n’s first video. It may be a vlog, who knows?” She shrugged her shoulders and turned off her camera.

 

“I am so happy you like your gift ! I’m so excited, I literally have the first week planned for you. We’re gonna change up your YouTube channel, make it more something that you’re gonna be proud of and love. I promise you. Plus, on Friday I’m gonna throw a beach party for you guys. Sort of like a ’Welcome to california’ type thing. A bunch of my friends are gonna come and you guys will get to meet my 2nd family basically.” Y/f/n rambled on, and you stayed speechless not knowing how exactly to react. All you knew was that you had been waiting for this day and now that you were finally in Cali, nothing could go wrong.

 

** _\- The rest of the week-_ **

 

Y/n’s alarm went off at 9 am, you stretched your arms away from you and sat up slightly. Letting out a yawn as you looked around, ’Whoa..’ you sighed to yourself. ’I can’t believe I’m actually here.’

 

You heard a knock on your bedroom door, ”Good morning y/n, can I come in?” y/f/n slightly yelled through the other side of the door. You had remembered that y/f/n had given you a schedule to follow for the 1st week. Since her video was going to be based on your youtube channel re-launch. ”Good morning, ” you giggled, ” Come on in babe,” you added scratching the back of your head.

Y/f/n had her blonde hair tight up in a bun, ready to work. She wore a white long sleeve crop top and some black joggers, that hugged her hips. Smiling y/f/n sat on the opposite side of you on the bed. ” You wanna get breakfast ready, and then we can talk about what type of content you wanna publish on your channel?” Y/n got ready for the day, and walked downstairs to help y/f/n make breakfast for her and her friends.

 

** _-Later on that day-_ **

(Your 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th friend name) had gone to the designated beach that was a block away from y/f/n’s house. The group had agreed to leaving the house, so that y/n and y/f/n could work on y/n youtube channel.

 

”Okay, so you want to make some singing videos, maybe some makeup videos/story times, and vlog?” y/f/n asked going down the list she had in front.

 

Y/n popped her knuckles one at a time trying to decide if that’s what she exactly wanted, “What if it’s just open, like I don’t necessarily have to have something set?” Y/f/n scratched the back of her neck, “ okay, that sounds like something we could work with. How about we start with a storytime?”

 

Y/n chuckled, “ I have this best one !”

 

The rest of the day y/f/n and y/n spent it by checking to see what was the best way to set up the camera and whether to use the lights or natural sunlight.

 

For the rest of the week, y/f/n took y/n under her wing and teach her, how to edit videos, where to get music. She even let her use y/f/n music as her outro.

Y/n was in awe, with how her life was going to change drastically.

 

Taking a break from working on y/n YouTube channel, y/f/n shriek, “ Yo, Friday’s beach party is going to be awesome. Prepare, to be fucked up sideways.” Y/n chuckled, “ Uhm, fucked up sideways?”

 

[Originally posted by kiannrobertlawley](https://tmblr.co/Z8UhHb2VitS1P)


End file.
